You're not Alone
by Gianti-Faith
Summary: Chisa Hanabira is a young orphan who lived alone in the city of Kyoto. One day, when she was almost got hit by a car, she's mysteriously sent to the past! What the heck? Fate is really a strange thing nee?
1. Chapter 1 Fell into the Past?

Fell Into The Past? What The Heck!?

A girl about the age of 16 wheeled her wheelchair across the street. The sounds of transportations buzzing here and there didn't seem to mind her though. The girl has dark brown hair which she tied in a ponytail, and her skin is quite pale. She has weird eyes, her right eye is green while her left eye is red. She wore a pink camisole over her dark pink t-shirt and white flat shoes.

Moment later, the girl then stops in front of the crossings because the traffic light is still red. She waits for the light to turn green when suddenly her cellphone rang. The girl then takes her phone out of her pocket.

"**Dr Yuna Tokinomiya"**

The girl stared at her phone sadly before opening her message.

"**Hello, Chisa-chan… umm… so… tomorrow is your birthday, so what do you say if we have a lunch together tomorrow? I'll be waiting at my office tomorrow so please come after your check up. Dr. Yuna Tokinomiya."**

"**You have no message"**

The girl, Chisa sighed before putting her cellphone back to her pocket, just as the light turns green. Chisa wheeled herself to cross the street.

Suddenly, a bright light came her way, Chisa stopped to see what it is. She gasped as she saw a truck heading her way, worse yet, the driver fell asleep!

Chisa closed her eyes when the truck come closer, waiting for the impact.

* * *

Lady Oichi, the wife of Nagamasa Azai, walked cheerfully around the village. It has been a week or so since she was married to Nagamasa and she's really happy. Nagamasa is a kind, and gentle person, and it puts her at ease just being near him.

Oichi looked at the sky and see that the sky has turned red, which means, it's time for her to go back to the castle. "I should go back. Lord Nagamasa must be worried." Oichi said. She then turned around to return to Odani castle, when suddenly, she spotted a bright light coming from a cherry blossom tree behind the villagers' house.

Oichi frowned and decided to take a look.

* * *

Silence…

When Chisa didn't feel any impact and she doesn't feel hurt at all, she opened her eyes. Chisa gasped as she saw that the scenery around her change completely. She saw no traffic lights, no transportations, no big buildings, instead she saw some kind of village in front of her and she looked up to see that she is sitting under a very big cherry blossom tree.

"Wh-where am i? What is this place?" She said, as she looked around frantically.

She then heard footsteps coming and as it got closer Chisa frantically searched for a way to hide or something, when she remembered that she can't walk. She saw that a person, a girl to be exact come closer to her. As the girl come closer, Chisa observed the girl. The girl looks older than her, and she's wearing a weird Japanese's style outfit.

* * *

Oichi spotted a girl sitting under the great cherry blossom tree. 'A lost girl?' she thought. She then ran towards the girl. As she come closer, she began to observed the girl. The girl has weird appearance. She has a dark brown hair like her, but she has strange eye's colour. Her right eye is green and her left is red.

When Oichi finally stood in front of the girl, she crouched to the girl's level and smiled warmly at her. "Hello there." Oichi said gently.

Chisa who looked afraid at first blinked her eyes several times before smiled back at Oichi. 'She doesn't seem to be a bad person' Chisa thought. "Hello." Chisa said.

"My name is Oichi, what's your name?"

"I'm Chisa. Chisa Hanabira." Chisa said cheerfully.

"Little flower petals? That name suit you." Oichi said. "Hehehe."

"So, Chisa right? What are you doing here?" Oichi asked.

"Huh? Umm… well… uhh… Oh, Oichi-san… if you don't mind, can you tell me where am I now?" Chisa asked quietly.

Oichi blinked her eyes. She didn't know where she is? "Umm… You're in Omi now… near Odani castle…" Oichi said.

Chisa's eyes widened. 'Odani? THE Odani castle? The one in the Japan's history? Holy pizza, mother of cheese! Hold on, calm down, slow down… Okay Chisa, calm down okay? If this is a dream, no if this is real then you just have to accept it and…. Wait, that's wrong too!' Chisa frantically thought.

"Umm… are you okay?" Oichi asked as she saw Chisa's frantic face. "Huh? Y-yeah I'm fine… I uh…" Chisa stammered as she tried to find a way to explain her situation. 'Okay, think Chisa, think! What should you do if you want to blend in! Umm… there's no way I tell her that I came from the future… Umm… aha! I just tell her that I lost my memories!'

"Chisa?" Oichi called again.

"Umm… actually… i… don't remember…" Chisa said slowly.

"You don't remember? You mean you lost your memory?" Oichi asked.

"I… guess…. I mean all I know is that I'm sitting here… That's all…" Chisa said.

Oichi felt sorry for the girl. 'Poor girl… Maybe if I take her to Lord Nagamasa he will be able to help him.' Oichi thought. She then hold Chisa's hand. "Then, why don't you come with me to the castle? My husband should be able to help you." Oichi said kindly.

'Her husband? Ah… Nagamasa Azai.' Chisa thought. "Alright." She said. Chisa then stand up, completely forgot that she can't walk. She stumbled as soon as she stood up, luckily Oichi caught her before she fell.

"Oh, be careful." Oichi said. She became concerned when she saw the girl stood up with shaky legs. "Umm… can you… walk?" Oichi asked.

"Uhh…." Chisa blush as she just remembered that she can't walk.'Hmm… that's sucks… maybe I can walk in this world, I mean, I can stand and all so I probably can walk… but I still needs to learn I guess…" Chisa thought. "Oh, my apologise, you don't remember much right? Here let me help you." Oichi said as she extended her hand for Chisa to take.

"Waii~" Chisa cheered like a little kid as she takes Oichi hand. Oichi only laughed at her child-like attitude. Together, they walk to Odani castle.

* * *

**Okay, I just can't stop myself I mean, I really like My OC Chisa after reading "A Chaotic Mix" by Ryujin Mei. When I read it this idea just popped in my head. I should thank Ryujin Mei-san.**

**Anyway, read and review!**

**Note: Don't forget to read "A Chaotic Mix" By Ryujin Mei! It's a good story!**


	2. Chapter 2 New Life and The Coming Battle

New Life and The Coming Battle

**Thank you very much for Ryujin Mei and TheCrazyPeople for reviewing. Love you two very very much :3 teehee…**

* * *

Oichi led Chisa to Odani castle, it's kinda take time since Chisa stumbled a lot. What can she say? Chisa unable to walk ever since she got that accident 10 years ago, she also lost her parents because of that accident.

"Welcome back lady Oichi."

Chisa snapped out of her thoughts and she looked up to saw that she and Oichi are standing in front of a HUGE castle. Chisa gaped at the sight of the huge castle. She has seen Odani castle's picture inside a book before, but she never imagine the castle would be THIS big.

"Whoa… What a huuugee castle…" Chisa said in awe.

Oichi smiled. "Yes it is. Let's go inside. Lord Nagamasa should be waiting." Oichi said, rather excited. Chisa looked at her curiously. "You really love this Nagamasa huh?" Chisa said innocently. Oichi blushed.

"Y-yes… I mean he's my husband…" Oichi said, embarrassed. Chisa blinked her eyes. "Umm… Oichi-san are you okay? Your face is bright red." Chisa said, not knowing that she is the cause of Oichi's embarrassment. "Y-yes, I'm fine. Let's hurry shall we?"

Both of them then entered the castle and inside, they were greeted by many guards and maids, also a lot of officers and a lot more people. Chisa smiled shyly as every person she met will greet her and Oichi. She's not used to be the centre of attention like this, but she likes it.

She and Oichi then stopped in front of a canvas door and Chisa looked at Oichi curiously. "Lord Nagamasa should be inside." Chisa nodded rather nervously. She started ti fidgeting and her already shaking feet shakes even more. Oichi patted her head. "Now, don't be nervous. Lord Nagamasa is a kind man." Oichi assured her. Chisa looked at Oichi for a moment before smile and nodded. She trust Oichi, and she knew that Oichi is telling the truth. Plus, Oichi love this man so much so he must be a nice man.

Oichi opened the canvas door and bow politely. Chisa looked inside the room and she saw there stood a handsome man with fair hair. Chisa followed Oichi's example, and try really hard to stop her leg from shaking. 'Goodness… Please just stops shaking…' she thought pleadingly as her feet still shaking a bit.

"Lord Nagamasa." Oichi said.

"Ah! Ichi! I've been wondering where you are. You look so beautiful today."

Oichi blushed. "I'm flattered by your kind words my lord. I do not deserve such words."

"Hahaha! You're as shy as usual Ichi, but that's what's makes you beautiful."

Oichi blushed again and muttered a thank you.

Chisa, the person they seemed to have forgotten then decided to speak up. "Umm… uhh… Excuse…me?" Chisa said, trying to caught their attention.

Nagamasa and Oichi turned to her, and Oichi blushed in embarrassment. She has completely forgot about Chisa. "Who is this Ichi?" Nagamasa asked.

"Oh umm… this is Chisa. Chisa Hanabira. I found her under the Great Cherry Blossom Tree…. And umm… she lost her memories…" Oichi explained.

"Ah I see…" Nagamasa then looked at Chisa. He also felt bad for the girl. "Chisa, right?"

"Yes… Lord Nagamasa." Chisa said nervously.

"No need to be nervous, I'm not going to bite you." Nagamasa chuckled. Chisa blushed a bit before nodded. "You don't remember anything?"

Chisa nodded.

"Anything at all?"

"No…"

"Not even your parents?"

Chisa flinched a bit, but Nagamasa and Oichi didn't seem to notice. "No…" Chisa managed to say. Actually, talking about her parents is a touchy topic, but since the situation is like this, she can't help it. She also felt bad for lying to them, but she has no choice.

"I see… And I guess that you don't remember where you lived?"

"Yes…"

Nagamasa looked at Oichi and Oichi nodded at him, as if they making an agreement. Chisa looked at them curiously. "Well then Chisa… If you want, you can stay here and become my apprentice." Nagamasa said.

Chisa's eyes widened in disbelief. "R-really?"

"If you want to that is."

Chisa beamed at that and smiled widely. "Yay! Umm… does that mean I have to learn how to fight too?" Chisa asked, excited. Even though she doesn't look like it, Chisa likes action, and sometimes wished that she can fight using swords and all cool weapons she always watch on television.

Nagamasa chuckled. "Well… I actually don't want a young girl like you to go on the battlefield but… if you want to learn then, of course, me and Ichi will teach you how to fight." Nagamasa said.

"Waii~!"

Starting from then on… Chisa's life in that era… began….

* * *

It has been one month since Chisa fell into this era. She has starting to learn to walk, and she learns pretty fast, she also good at physical combat, and Oichi has given her a weapon. A Kendama. Though it's not really a weapon, but Oichi did use it once.

Now Chisa, Oichi, and Nagamasa are in Kiyosu castle in Owari, discussing the coming battle. Nobunaga Oda, Oichi's brother planned to seize Mino. Since Chisa doesn't really understand all of the difficult things the grown-ups talking about, and she's kind of afraid of Nobunaga and No, she decided to wait outside.

"Humm… I don't really understand what the grown-ups talk about… But waiting here alone is boriiingg…." Chisa said. She then remembered something and smiled. "Of course! _He_ must be here somewhere!" Chisa said as she hopped down from her seat.

She then start to look around and she stopped. "Humm… he should be here. Haaanzooo… You're here aren't you?" Chisa called happily.

Siing…

Chisa pout a bit. "Aww… Hanzo is soo mean… Hanzo! I know you're here! Come out already." Chisa beg.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a ninja with black and blue outfit appeared in front of her. "Oh, there you are." Chisa said smiling.

"…"

Chisa pout again. "Can't you say something to a friend you haven't met for a quite long time? I mean a month is quite a long time." Chisa said.

"How do you do…?" Hanzo asked quietly.

"I'm fine as usual… But I'm bored that's why I called you. I don't really understand what the grown-ups talking about."

"Is that so…"

Chisa sighed. "Man of few words huh? I guess that is soo like you. Alright I won't talk a lot but just stay here with me until the grown-ups finished their talk… please?" Chisa said with big and sparkling puppy-dog eyes.

One thing you should know about Chisa, her puppy dog eyes is absolutely, positively, and extremely dangerous. No one can ever refuse her whenever she used it (though Nobunaga and No have never seen her puppy dog eyes). Not even the great Iga Ninja Hanzo Hattori. The funny thing is, Chisa never realized whenever she used her puppy dog eyes.

Hanzo sighed as he knew that he can never refuse her when she looked at her with those eyes. Hanzo only nodded and standing there with Chisa. "Yay~ Thanks Hanzo!" Chisa said.

Not long after that, Nagamasa and Oichi came to her. "Oh, there they are." Chisa said as she saw Oichi and Nagamasa from the distance. She turned to Hanzo "Thanks for stay with me Hanzo. See you around!" Chisa said, waving cheerfully at Hanzo. Hanzo only nodded and disappeared with a small smile on his face.

Chisa then ran to Nagamasa and Oichi. "Nagamasa, Oichi nee-chan! How is it?" Chisa asked curiously.

"Hmmm… it went quite well I guess… We will attack Inabayama castle tomorrow night." Nagamasa said.

Chisa blinked confusedly. "Huh? Umm… But isn't Lady No's family… there?" Chisa asked.

"Yes… But Lady No doesn't seem to worried about all of this…" Oichi said. Chisa nodded. She had met No before, and it's not like that she doesn't like her, but she creeps her out.

"Well whatever the case Chisa, tomorrow shall be your first battle… So please be very careful." Nagamasa said. Chisa nodded.

Little did she know… That tomorrow she'll met with the person she's destined to be with…

* * *

**Okay… so… I hope that I'm doing alright… English is not my language so I'm truly sorry if I make a lot of mistakes…**

**Anyways, please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3 Fated Meeting

Fated Meeting

**Thank you very much for Ryujin Mei and TheCrazyPeople who is sooo kind to review my story XD**

**Love you two, and of course I love the other readers too!**

"Okay… so… Where am i?"

Chisa looked around curiously. All she saw in her right nd left are only bushes, trees, etc.

Things that Chisa have never told anyone is, her sense of direction is very HORRIBLE. Even if she's already went to that place several times she would still got lost.

After the army has begun their march, Chisa were separated from Nagamasa and Oichi, and now she's wandering around the ENEMY territory, though Chisa herself doesn't aware of this.

"Hmm… I was kind of hoping I would see someone but… I don't see anyone…" Chisa said as she looked around. She then saw two soldiers hiding behind the bushes, which makes her curious.

"Huh? Why are those two hiding behind the bushes? They're not playing hide and seek do they?" Chisa said as she walked closer to the two soldiers.

"Maybe we should just surrender to Nobunaga!" the first soldier whisper.

"What!? We can't just do that! We have to protect Mino!" the other one said.

"But there's no way we can win! Even with Lord Hanbei's strategy!"

Chisa stood behind them and looked at the curiously. "Hello."

The two soldiers jumped and whipped their head to see Chisa standing behind them. "What are you two doing here? Are you two playing hide and seek?" Chisa asked curiously.

"Tch! It's only a brat!"

"…"

"This is no place for brats like you! Go home already!"

That did it for Chisa.

Chisa hated it when she was treated like a kid. She's already 17 for Goodness sake! Doesn't that mean she's already a grown-up?

Dark aura suddenly surrounding here, making the soldiers feel chills running down their spine, and Chisa smile sadistically at them.

"My, my, aren't you two naughty little boys?" Chisa said as her usual gentle voice turned into sickly sweet voice. She then readied her kendama. "Well then… Let's see if I can beat you into shape." She said as she smiled cruelly at them.

"Eeek!"

Both soldiers are trying to run, but Chisa caught them with a whip which, she got from God-Knows-Where (trust me, you don't want to know where she got that), which makes both soldiers fell.

"I don't need to hold back on such hopelessly, helplessly, bad and naughty boys like both of you do i? Do I?" She asked as she snapped the whip, which made both soldiers freeze on their spot, unable to move.

"Now then… Let us began shall we? It's pu-nish-ment time~" she said "cheerfully" as she readied her whip.

"ARRGH!"

* * *

"Ichi, have you seen Chisa? I couldn't find her anywhere." Nagamasa said.

"Come to think of it… No my lord, I don't think so… Did something happen?" Oichi asked worriedly.

"I hope not… but there's no way that she got lost right?" Nagamasa said.

Oh how wrong he was…

* * *

"Oh they both fainted… aww… what to do now…? I don't know how to get around in this place…" Chisa said as she looked at the two fainted men.

"Maybe I should just walked…" she was cut off when a spinning blade almost hit her.

"eep!" she yelped.

There, behind her, stood a young man who is as tall as she is and wearing a weird yellow hat. "Hmm? A girl?" the boy said. He then observed Chisa before smiled brightly. "Ah! You're that singer that I and Mitsu met at Omi!" he exclaimed.

"Huh? Oh! You're that guy from the other day! Umm… what's your name?" Chisa asked.

"I'm Hanbei Takenaka! Wow, to meet such a cute girl on the battlefield… War is not all that bad eh?"

"Me? Cute? Yay~ hehehe my name is Chisa… Chisa Hanabira. Nice to meet you Hanbei~" Chisa said cheerfully.

"You're sooo adorable~" Hanbei cooed.

"I am? Yippee! So Hanbei… are you… with the Allied forces?" Chisa asked curiously.

"Hmmm? Nope! I'm with the Saito!" Hanbei said.

"I see… cool~" Chisa said, but then she frowned. "Huh? But doesn't that mean that we are enemy?" Chisa asked curiously.

"Eh? You're with the allied forces?" Hanbei asked.

"Yeah… awww… I thought we can be friends…" Chisa said, disappointed.

"Ahh too bad huh? Well, since you're my enemy I have to fight you.: Hanbei said as he readied his compass.

"Hmm… true… then…" Chisa the readied her Kendama.

For a few moments they only stared at each other. It was so quiet that you can even heard the wind blew. Chisa blinked. "Umm… aren't you going to attack? I'm waiting…" Chisa said.

Hanbei blinked and stared at Chisa curiously, before stomping childishly. "Ahhh! I just can't hurt an adorable girl like you! War is so frustrating!" Hanbei pouted.

Chisa blinked before she clamped her hands, as if she just got a brilliant idea. "Then… Why don't you join our forces? I heard… your lord is a meanie… Nagamasa or Hideyoshi are much better… plus… your intelligence would be wasted here…" Chisa said cheerfully.

Hanbei looked at her thoughtfully. "Hmm… I actually planning to leave the Saito… But why did you recommend Hideyoshi instead of Nobunaga? I heard Nobunaga is a great man."

"Yes… Personally… I don't like Nobunaga… he's… cruel…" Chisa said.

"Ehh? Really? Well but I'll still join him, I'll think about what you say too, don't worry!" Hanbei said cheerfully.

Chisa smiled brightly. "Yay~ that's good… we can be… buddy buddy… hehehe… oh before that…" Chisa said as she looked at him pleadingly.

"What is it?"

"Can you… escort me back to the allied forces main camp? I got lost…." Chisa said as if it was not a big deal. Hanbei blinked rapidly, she's WHAT?

"You got lost? Is that how you end up here?" Hanbei asked.

"Pretty much… yes…" Chisa said. Hanbei then burst out laughing and grabbed her hands. "Alright! Let's go!" Hanbei said.

* * *

It's not very long until they reached Oda main camp. Chisa saw Oichi stood in front of the entrance. Oichi has worried expression on her face since she hadn't seen Chisa sine they begun the march and now is really worried.

"Oichi nee-chan~" she said cheerfully.

"Chi-Chisa!? Where have you been? We were worried sick about you!" Oichi said as she gave Chisa a bear hug before looking at Hanbei with murderous glare. "Are you the one who kidnap her?" she asked with deathly tone.

Hanbei raised his hand to defend himself. "Whoa, there lady Oichi, I did not kidnap her. She got lost and I help her to get here. Also, I'm going to join forces with him!" Hanbei said as he pointed at Nobunaga who is standing behind Oichi. Oichi then bow her head in embarrassment. "I see… I'm very sorry for accusing you…" Oichi said.

"HAHAHAHAH" Chisa flinched as she heard Nobunaga's raucous laughter. "Do you really think that I'm as such fool?"

"Well, I've lost faith in Lord Tatsuoki! He has no interest on anyone other than himself, so!" he said as he clapped his hand "I've decided to join forces with you!"

"..." Nobunaga blinked back at him before shaking with laughter "Oh? Are you willing to help me start a new age?" He smiled cruelly at Hanbei and pointed his sword at him "Then I will gladly accept your help."

Chisa stared at Nobunaga and can't help this bad feelings she got, and hoping that she was wrong…

Hanbei then tapped Chisa's shoulder. "Starting from now on, we are friends Lady Chisa! Pleased to meet you!"

Chisa smiled at him. "Yup! It'll be my pleasure to be your friend!" She said cheerfully.

And thus… the red thread that connecting them… began to become visible….

* * *

**Done~ R&R**

**Sorry if I have any grammar mistakes.**

**Oh, i'm not really umm... know about battle of Inabayama castle since it's been a long time since i play SW, so hope you don't mind i just focus on Chisa**

* * *

**SideStory 1: 1****st**** April**

Chisa sighed as she watched the blooming Cherry Blossom outside. It's been a day since she has arrived in this era. True that nothing really bother her now but… She can't help but feel sad that no one knows her birthday.

She really wanted to tell Nagamasa and Oichi, but they're busy and just gone off to Owari to discuss a battle plan or whatever it is.

Bored, she decided to take a walk outside, in the village.

* * *

On the other part of the village, Takenaka Hanbei, the strategist of Saito, walked together with Mitsuhide Akechi and Miyuki Nakamura.

"What a nice weather we have today isn't it Mitsu? Miyu?" Hanbei asked cheerfully.

"Yes… Indeed it is." Mitsuhide nodded in agreement.

"Y-yes… very nice weather." Miyuki said shyly.

"So! So! Miyu, what are we going to do now? I mean it's your birthday, so we've got to do something fun!" Hanbei said.

"Uh…umm… I think… uh… oh! Why don't we… ummm… looking at the… Cherry Blossom? They're always… blooms beautifully this time of year…" Miyuki said.

"That's a good idea. Let's go, shall we?" Mitsuhide said as he gave Miyuki his hand for her to take. Miyuki blushed.

'**D-don't get the wrong idea Miyuki, Lord Mitsuhide it's just being a g-gentlemen…" ** Miyuki thought. Miyuki then hold Mitsuhide's hand, and walked ahead. Behind them Hanbei smirked. **'Heh, those two…' **he thought.

* * *

Chisa stood under the big Cherry Blossom tree where she landed first time in this era. All these things were just soo confusing. She closed her eyes to calmed her mind.

"OA! OA!"

Chisa eyes' snapped opened as she heard a a baby cried. She looked at her right and saw that not far from her, a woman stood and trying hard to calmed her baby. Chisa decided to help the lady.

"U-umm… excuse me." Chisa said, making the woman looked at her.

"Oh, hello miss… good day."

Chisa smiled at the woman, then looked at the baby. "Umm… is your baby alright?"

"Yes… it's just… she's awake from her sleep and didn't seem to like it. I try to make her sleep again but she just keep crying."

Chisa looked at the baby girl who is still crying. She then thought of something that could calmed the little baby, and she got an idea.

She take a deep breath and began to sing.

**_Flowers bloom in spring_**

**_ Oh, the sky spreads in summer_**

**_ They're engraved and sparkling_**

**_ In my heart_**

"Hey, did you guys hear a singing voice?" Hanbei asked as he heard a very beautiful voice.

"Yes… its very beautiful…" Miyuki said. She then looked around and saw a lot of people surrounding a girl who is singing. "Hey, look over there…. Maybe it's that girl… who is singing… let's take a look…" Miyuki said. Mitsuhide and Hanbei nodded and went to see the singing girl.

_**Rain falls in the morning**_

_** Even on a day when I shut the window**_

_** The light overflowing to my chest**_

_** Is from above the clouds**_

_**Oh, a voice calling out from far, far away**_

_** Guides me**_

_** As if it smiles**_

_** As if it sings**_

_** The sound of wind echoes**_

_**Joy and sorrow**_

_** I hold everything close while I'm walking**_

_** They're things that firmly join**_

_** My hand**_

_** And your hand together**_

As Chisa finished her song, everyone who is watching her clapped their hands, making her blush a bit. She then looked at the baby girl and smiled as she saw her sleep peacefully.

"Thank you young lady. It was beautiful." The woman said. Chisa smiled at her. "You're welcome."

"That was one beautiful song!" someone said. Chisa looked at the person who just spoke and saw a cute boy who is as tall as she is.

"Really? Thanks!" Chisa said happily.

_**I Will never forget… Our first meeting that time… on 1**__**st**__** April….**_

* * *

_**That song is the english translation from the song "Ashita Kuru Hi" by Kana Hanazawa. Hope you like the side story  
**_

_**Miyuki is my other OC for this story, her love interest is... I guess you can already guess by reading the side story ^^**_


	4. Chapter 4 A Revelation

A Reveleation

* * *

**I'm back XD Thank you for reading and review. Here's another chapter, please enjoy**

* * *

"So… you know, you don't really need to come with me." Hanbei said as he looking at Chisa who walked behind him.

Chisa looked at him. "Umm… Well…. It's just… Lord Nobunaga creeps me out." Chisa said.

After Nobunaga welcomw Hnbei into his army, he ordered Hanbei to took Tatsuoki's head to prove his loyalty. Of course Hanbei agree almost immediately.

"Hahahah well he does. Especially with his weird laugh." Hanbei said. Chisa smiled at him. "Oh how about those two who were with you… That girl and that man." Chisa asked.

"Girl and man? Ah! You must mean Mitsuhide and Miyu! Don't worry, I'll convince them to join us!" Hanbei said. "Oh… Are they… lovers?" Chisa asked bluntly. "No. Well not yet actually." Hanbei said.

Chisa looked at him with confused face. "Not yet? What do you mean?" Chisa asked. "Well… They like each other but too shy to admit it."

Chisa nodded. "Oh, here we are." Hanbei said. Chisa looked up to see a huge castle in front of them. "Is this Inabayama castle?" Chisa asked.

"Yup!" Hanbei said. "Okay, just stay here and I'll be right back!" Hanbei said, patting Chisa's head. "You sure you don't want me to come?" Chisa asked. "Nope! Trust me, It's going to be really fine!" Chisa smiled at Hanbei and nodded.

* * *

After they won the battle, Nobunaga held a feast to celebrate his victory over Saito clan. Hanbei, Mitsuhide, and Miyuki, and also several officers had agree to join forces with the Oda.

Chisa is really happy about this, but she also kind of worried and she can't help but feels that Nobunaga will betray the Azai clan very soon. 'I don't trust him at all…' Chisa thought as she looked at Nobunaga.

She then felt someone is staring at her and turned to see Miyuki Nakamura stared at her intently. Chisa blinked her eyes and become a bit uncomfortable. 'Why is she looking at me like that?'

Miyuki, who has been stared at Chisa from sometimes ago, decided to just approached the girl and asked a question which keep bugging her.

"Hello." Miyuki greeted. "Uh… hi…" Chisa said nervously. "You're Chisa Hanabira, correct? I'm Miyuki Nakamura." Miyuki said. Chisa nodded dumbly. "Can we talk?" Miyuki asked.

Chisa actually didn't really expect that question. "Talk? You mean like right now?" Chisa asked. Iyuki nodded. "Yes. Now, just the two of us." Miyuki said. Chisa can see that Miyuki is very serious, and did not dare to refuse her. She nodded and Miyuki stood up and both of them walked outside.

Just as they were about to leave the room, Miyuki glared at Hanbei, clearly said 'Do not follow us or you are dead.' Hanbei pouted but nodded. Miyuki then lead, or to be precise dragged her out of the room.

* * *

Once they reached the garden, Miyuki stopped and turned around to face Chisa. Chisa played with her nails nervously. "Umm… what do you want to talk about?" Chisa asked.

Miyuki observed her from head to toe before answered "Okay, look, I'm not going to beat around the bush, so I'll be straightforward." Miyuki said. Chisa nodded.

"You came from another world, right?"

Chisa looked at Miyuki with wide eyes. How in the world this young lady knew about that? She had never talked and never had meet this girl even once. "H-how…" Chisa stuttered.

Miyuki sighed. "Don't be nervous like that. It's not like you have blurted out your own secret. I know because…" Miyuki take a deep breath. 'This girl is going to hate me after this…' she thought.

"It seems that… I'm the reason why you fell to this era…"

* * *

**DUN DUN! Cliffhanger! Hahaha sorry if it's too short… I ran out of ideas…. Anyway please read and review. **

* * *

**Side Story 2 : Dream Come True**

Chisa sat in Dr. Yuna's office, reading a history book. She's not that fond of history, but that's the only book she can read at the moment. She flip through the pages and keep on flipping until she found at least one historical figure that catches her interest

So far, the only historical figure she likes are only Nagamasa Azai and Oichi. The two of them make a good couple it's so sad that they can't live happily ever after though.

She then stopped at the page which took her interest. She read the name of this historical figure.

_Hanbei Takenaka_

She then began to read it

**One Hour later**

Doctor Yuna entered her office, and smiled at the sight of Chisa reading a history book seriously. Chisa had lost her parents when she was very little, so Yuna act as her mother since she had no other relatives.

"Chisa-chan."

Chisa looked up from the book and smiled at Doctor Yuna.

"Doctor." She said politely.

"You seem to be very eager reading that. Which historical figure your read?" Yuna asked curiously.

"Hmm… Hanbei Takenaka." Chisa answered.

"Oh? Why? Are you interested in him?" Yuna asked.

"Yup! I mean, he's really smart! One day I'm going to find myself a man like him!" Chisa said happily.

Yuna smiled and ruffled her hair.

**Present Time**

Chisa glanced at Hanbei who bought another Dango for her.

'Hard to believe that I said that 2 years ago.' She thought as she remembered about what she said to Dr. Yuna.

"Chisa! Here's another one!" Hanbei said cheerfully. Chisa looked at him for a moment.

"Hmm? What's up?"

Chisa smiled at him. "Nothing." She said.

_Dreams can really come true if you want it to._


	5. Chapter 5 The Truth Comes Out

The Truth Comes Out

**Thank you very much for your review Ayyarin XD here's the new chapter, hope you like it**

* * *

"I'm the reason why you fell into this era."

Chisa blinked. Did she just heard her right? Miyuki is the reason why she fell into this era? "Huh? What do you mean?" Chisa asked.

Miyuki sighed. "You see… This is actually quite complicated. Honestly, I didn't think that you will fall here…"

Chisa became more confused. "Hold on, please explain from the beginning. You just making me more confused." Chisa said.

"Right… Sorry… Okay, first things first… Do you know anything about Itako?" Miyuki asked. Chisa frowned and think for a moment

"Itako… you mean those girls who can communicate with spirits, demons, and all sort of that?" Chisa asked. Miyuki nodded "Yes. Itakos are females who are granted with power to connect this world to the other world." Miyuki explained. Chisa nodded in understanding.

"Okay… and what's the connection of this with the reason why I fall here?" Chisa asked curiously.

Miyuki sighed. "You see… I'm… an Itako." Miyuki said.

Chisa blinked. "You're an Itako? So you can see ghosts and demons?" Chisa asked.

"Yes." Miyuki answered simply.

"Cool…" Chisa muttered. "Okay, and…? I mean okay, you're an Itako I get it, but I don't get what's the connection between this and how I fall here."

"I'm getting there." Miyuki said. "Several months before you fell here, I was chasing a demon. That demon is a fox demon. It stole one of the sacred treasures from my old house, The Mirror of Dimension." Miyuki said.

"Mirror of… Dimensions?" Chisa asked.

Miyuki nodded. "My family was a clan with a lot of legends, since all of them are shamans and itakos, in other words, all of my family are connected with spiritual beings, but because of that most people despise us. They didn't like to be associated with something or someone different or far from normal, and so they thought it was better if they got rid of us." Miyuki said sadly.

Chisa frowned. What's so wrong about having special power? Isn't that supposed to be great? If you can talk to ghosts there's a chance you can talk with your deceased relative or family right?

Miyuki then composed herself. "Anyway, as I was saying, that demon took away the mirror and ran to the mountain. I chased after it and with a lot of efforts, I managed to catch it and seal it, but… The mirror… was broken." Miyuki said. "Because the mirror is broken, it created dimensional rift in random places and random timelines, luckily nothing strange ever fall here… until you came." Miyuki finished.

"Hey! I'm not strange thing you know!" Chisa pouted, feeling a bit offended.

Miyuki giggled. "No, of course not, I didn't mean strange in a bad way." She said.

Chisa still pouted. "I still don't like it. How do you know that I'm from the future?" Chisa asked.

"Well… instinct… I guess. I just feel like your aura is a bit different." Miyuki said.

"Aura? Is that some kind of thing you learn when you become an itako?" Chisa asked.

"Yep. Anyway, you don't have to worry, I'll find a way so that I can send you back to your timeline!" Miyuki assured.

That made Chisa looked at her with wide eyes. "Eh?"

Miyuki smiled. "I just need to fix the mirror and send you back to your timeline! I know it'll take a while, but just be patient okay?" Miyuki said.

Chisa just stood there with worried and sadness etched on her face. If Miyuki send her back then…

"Chisa?" Miyuki called.

Chisa snapped out of her thoughts. "Y-yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yup. I'm fine. Uhhh… maybe we should go back inside. I mean… you know… Lord Nobunaga will be suspicious if we take too long." Chisa said.

"You're right… I don't like him at all… He looks… I dunno, evil?" Miyuki said.

"Finally. Someone who agree with me." Chisa said.

"I don't understand why Lord Mitsuhide wants to join him. I mean, sure we're in a pinch back then but…" Miyuki trailed off.

Chisa looked at Miyuki. She looked like she really care about this Mitsuhide. "Hey, just out of curiosity, do you like this Mitsuhide or something?" Chisa asked innocently.

That statement made Miyuki's face completely red. Her face heat up and her heart beats fast. "Wh-what?" Miyuki stuttered.

"This Mitsuhide person," Chisa began "Do you like him or-"

"It's not like that!" Miyuki said in panic.

Chisa blinked. "Hoe?"

"Me and Lord Mitsuhide are only well… friends." Miyuki said.

"Really? I thought you guys are engaged or something." Chisa said with confused face. She was sure that both Miyuki and Mitsuhide are more than just friends. By the way Mitsuhide look at Miyuki and the way Miyuki look at Mitsuhide, it's clear that they both in a relationship.

"E-E-E-Engaged!? Of course not! Besides, what would Lord Mitsuhide like from a girl like me?" Miyuki stuttered.

Chisa shrugged, completely not realize that she made Miyuki completely embarrassed. "Well… you're kind, beautiful and… Hey, are you sick?" Chisa asked as she saw how red Miyuki's face was. "Your face is really red."

"I-I'm fine" Miyuki said, trying to calm herself. Chisa nodded unsurely. "O…kay… If you say so. Let's go back inside before someone finds us and interrogate us." Chisa said.

"Yeah." Miyuki said, still try to calm herself down.

* * *

**The 4****th**** Short Story : You're My Light**

"Demon child!"

"Go away!"

"We don't want you around!"

Several kids said, as they throwing rocks at the poor 13 years old girl. The girl can't do anything other than shielding herself as best as she could, while trying to hold her tears.

'_I'm not a demon…'_ the girl thought

'_I'm a normal person…'_

Moments later, the kids stopped throwing rocks at her and went home while calling her 'demon child' or 'cursed child'

The girl, wipe away her tears and started to walked home. Her bangs covered her eyes and she looked down as she walked, avoiding the dirty looks the villager sent to him.

"Tadaima, okaa-san." She said.

A woman with light brown hair and blue eyes turned to her and smiled.

"Okaerinasai Miyuki. My, you're hurt. Are you alright?" The woman asked, worried.

"I'm fine kaa-san. This always happen remember?" Miyuki said, smile weakly.

Her mother looked at her sadly and patted her head. "Nee, okaa-san…"

"Yes?"

"Is the power that we have as Itako is a bad thing?" Miyuki asked.

Her mother looked at her and asked "Why do you asked?"

Miyuki shrugged. "Everyone always said it's a bad thing. They said it's cursed or something." Miyuki said.

Her mother smiled and patted her head "That's because, they don't understand the great things that our power can do, nor do they understand that our power meant no harm. That's how humans are Miyuki. They refused to be near to something different, or someone different… like us."

"But… even if we have power… we're just humans right? We're no different from them right?" Miyuki asked.

Her mother smiled "Yes, my little Miyuki. Even if we have power, we're just humans, who has weakness and fragile. The only difference is, we're special."

She touched her daughter's right cheek "Don't worry my dear, everything is going to work out in the end, don't ever forget that."

Miyuki beamed and nodded. "Yeah!"

* * *

"There she is!"

"Yeah, the demon!"

"Let's burn her here, maybe she'll show her true form when she's in danger!"

Miyuki watched in horror from the bushes as the villagers burned her house… with her mother inside. She then think of every possible way to help her mother, but it's no use.

"Hey! That's the demon's daughter!"

Miyuki gasped as she saw one of the villagers spotted her.

"She's dangerous just like her mother!" One said

"Let's get her!" the other said.

Miyuki ran as fast as she could, the villagers chasing her, with torch in their hands. Miyuki ran as fast as she could, and she took shortcuts and different routes several times, hoping that the villagers will loe sight of her, but because she's panic, she failed to see someone in front of her, she bumped to the person.

"Oww…" she muttered.

"Ah, My apologies, are you okay?" The person asked.

Miyuki looked up to see a man, which looked about 20. He wore a purple armor, and his hair tied in a low ponytail.

"Oh, I'm alright." Miyuki said. She then looked back to see that she has lost sight of the villagers and she sighed in relief.

The man in front of her, take a look on Miyuki. Miyuki looked like she's been pretty beaten up, and her clothes are really dirty, and she has wounds here and there.

"What's your name little one?" the man asked.

Miyuki looked back at the man. "Me? My name is Miyuki. Miyuki Nakamura."

"I see… that's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." The man said, making Miyuki blushed.

"My name is Mitsuhide Akechi."

"Pleased to meet you Lord Mitsuhide." Miyuki said.

"Likewise. Are you lost or something?" Mitsuhide asked.

"Huh? Uhh no… i…" Miyuki said. She doesn't know how to explained her situation.

Mitsuhide looked at her with confusion clearly on his eyes. "If you are lost, I can escort you back to your house." Mitsuhide offered.

"My house…" Miyuki began "burnt down…" she finished sadly.

"What…?"

"The villagers burn down my house because they think my mother is a demon…" Miyuki choked.

Mitsuhide knelt down to the girl's level and patted her head. Miyuki began to cry as loud as she can, she had bottled all of her sadness all this time, and now she wants to let it all out.

After few minutes, she stopped crying. "sorry about that my Lord. Perhaps… I should go now…" She said.

"Where do you want to go?" Mitsuhide asked.

"I don't know… " she answered after few moments of silence.

"If you like, you can come with me to Inabayama castle and become my apprentice." He offered.

Miyuki looked at him with wide eyes. "Really?" she asked hopefully. Mitsuhide nodded. Miyuki beamed at that and she nodded vigorously.

"_And that time, was the time when I found my light in the darkness" – Miyuki_

* * *

**Done! Sorry for not updating for such a long time! School kept me busy! Anywat, I hope you like this chapter! Please read and review!**


End file.
